fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sebtana ♥
thumb|320px Das hier wird mal eine Sebtana FF. Sie fängt bei Smooth Criminal an :) Ich widme diese FF Jona ♥ :) Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch :) Smooth Criminal *Sebastian* Santana. Sie lief im Raum herum dann ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und sah mich herausfordernd an. Zwischen uns die 2 Violoncellisten. Ich lief um die Stühle herum, schob sie zur Seite, mein einziger Gedanke: Näher zu ihr zu kommen. Ich stand hinter ihr beugt mich runter sang sie an. Sie sah mich immernoch kalt an. Ich lief weiter. Wir liefen aufeinander zu. ~Annie are you OK?~ Dann wieder auseinander. So ging es immer weiter. Ich wollte doch nur eins. Sie in meinen Armen halten. Sie schubste mich weg von ihr. Ich wusste nicht mal was ich von ihr wollte. Oder doch, irgendwie schon. Ich liebte sie. Ihre wunderschönen langen schwarzen Haare, ihr perfekter Körper, ihre Stimme.. einfach alles an ihr. Sie war einfach so perfekt. Wieso konnte sie nicht zu mir gehören? Ich wusste das sie nicht da war um mich zu sehen, wieso sollte sie auch? Sie könnte jeden haben. Jeden! ~''You've been hit by~ Unsere Gesichter waren schon wieder so verdammt nahe beieinander... ~You've'' been struck by~ Ihre wunderbare Stimme. Sie sang mich direkt an. Sie verzauberte mich. Noch näher zusammen... ~A Smooth Criminal~ Jetzt sangen wir zusammen. Unsere Stimmen passten gut zueinander. Es wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit... Wir sangen weiter. Tanzten wieder um die Stuhlreihen. Immer weiter auseinander, wieder zusammen. Die letzten 3 Zeilen. Dann standen wir uns wieder gegenüber. Vom singen noch etwas außer Atem. Ihre wunderschönen Augen. Was konnte ich denn verlieren? Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, nahm ich ihr gesicht in meine Hände und küsste sie sanft und vorsichtig auf den Mund. Erst machte sie gar nichts, dann aber... Träume werden wahr? *Santana* Der Kuss raubte mir den Atem, mir war schon klar, das er gut aussah, sehr gut sogar, aber bei dem Kuss wurde mir so einiges klar. Erstens das er wohl in mich verliebt war oder mich verarschen wollte, dann das er wunderbar weiche uns sanfte Lippen hatte. Doch das wichtigste kam wirklich überraschend. Mir gefiehl der Kuss und zwar nicht nur ein bisschen. Das machte mir Angst. Große Angst. Ich war noch nie so richtig verliebt gewesen, und hatte noch nie solche Gefühle gehabt. Und sie jetzt plötzlich doch zu haben verwirrte mich. Ich handelte ohne darüber nachzudenken. Ich verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Er starrte mich einfach nur an und ich merkte wie mir Tränen die Wange hinabliefen. Mir hatte der Kuss doch auch gefallen wieso hatte ich das gemacht? Ich hatte es völlig verbockt. Ich wusste nicht mehr weiter und rannte einfach weg, ich achtete nicht mal darauf wohin. *Sebastian* Wieso hatte ich das gemacht? Ich konnte doch ahnen, das sie mich hasste. Immerhin hatte ich einen ihrer Freunde verletzt, und genau genommen wollte ich ihrem besten Freund weh tun. Ich hielt mir meine schmerzende Wange. Was sollte ich denn jetzt machen? Ich hatte alles versaut. "Scheiße", brüllte ich in den Raum, ohne zu wissen was das bringen sollte, weil es eh keiner hören könnte. Sie wollte mich bestimmt nie wieder sehen, ich konnte es ihr auch nicht verübeln. Plötzlich hörte ich einen dumpfen Schlag er kam von draußen, auf dem Flur. Ich wurde neugierig und ging nachsehen was es war... Oh Gott! Santana lag auf dem Boden. Ich rannte schnell zu ihr um zu sehen ob ihr was passiert war. Ich kniete mich neben sie. "Santana, bist du ok?" Sie seufzte und setzte sich langsam auf. "I - ich bin nur gestolpert, schon ok." Sie wischte sich schnell über die Wangen. "Können wir bitte reden", bat ich. Sie nickte stumm. Ich stand auf und hielt ihr die Hand hin, sie nahm sie an und ließ sich hochziehen. Wir gingen wieder in das Zimmer von vorhin und setzten uns, wir waren alleine. *Santana* Er wollte reden, ich wusste wir hatten es nötig aber es machte mir trotzdem Angst. Er sah mich die ganze Zeit an, wir saßen uns gegenüber. Er fing an zu reden... Sebastian: "Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, verängstigen oder so, wirklich nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht wieso ich dich geküsst habe, aber i - ich glaube ich hab mich in dich verliebt, Santana." Er blickte nach unten, während mein Herz schneller schlug. Das war wohl die Bestätigung, ich bin verliebt. Verliebt in Sebastian Smyth, mein Gegner... Hoffnung... *Sebastian* Santana: "I - ich muss nachdenken... danke das dus mir gesagt hast." Sie lächelte mich schief an. Dann stand sie auf und kam auf mich zu. Sie beugte sich zu mir herunter und gab mir einen KUSS auf die Wange. Oh, wow. Hieß das, das sie viellecht...? Santana: "Ich melde mich bei dir..." Dann leif sie davon. Ich war reichlich verwirrt, auch wenn sie es nicht mehr hören konnte, flüsterte ich noch ein "Gerngeschehen in den Raum." Ich blieb allein noch eine Weile in dem Zimmer um nachzudenken... Black or White *Sebastian* Wir wurden in die Schule gerufen, IHRE Schule. Ich war schon den ganzen Vormittag ganz unruhig und aufgeregt. Ich würde Santana wiedersehen, meine Aufregung war natürlich auch so groß wegen unserem letzten Gespräch. Heute hatten wir sicher wieder Zeit zu reden und sie würde mir ihre Entscheidung sagen. Heute Abend würde ich entweder der fröhlichste Mensch der Welt sein oder der traurigste, und alles lag an Santana. Ich saß unruhig auf meinem Platz und schaute auf die Bühne, auf der die New Directions standen. Mein Blick blieb an einer Person hängen. An Santana natürlich. Sie sah mich auch an, ihre Miene unergründlich. Die New Directions redeten von irgendwas, ich hörte nicht zu, ich hatte nur Augen für sie. Ihre wunderschönen Augen. Sie begannen zu singen, auch sie... Alle waren aufgestanden, nur ich nicht. Wenn ich bei ihr sein würde, da oben auf der Bühne. Wahrscheinlich würd ich sie küssen. Das Lied war schon seit einer Weile vorbei und die Warblers redeten untereinander oder mit den New Directions, vorallem mit Blaine und Kurt, da sie auch schon Mitglieder von den Warblers waren. Ich saß immernoch auf meinem Stuhl. Ich wusste einfach nicht was ich tun sollte. Dann nahm jemand meine Hand und zog mich auf die Beine. Santana. Jetzt würde ich meine Entscheidung wohl bekommen. Wir gingen in ein leeres Klassenzimmer, sie setzte sich auf einen Tisch, ich lehnte mich an das Lehrerpult... Santana: "Ich wollte dich ja anrufen, aber ich dachte wenn wir uns heute sehen kann ich dir meine Entscheidung auch so mitteilen..." Sebastian: "Ja...." Santana: "Ich hab viel nachgedacht... Was ich bei dem Kuss gespürt hab, hat mir Angst gemacht, es tut mir Leid, das ich weggerannt bin." Sebastian: "Ist schon okay." Ich lächelte sie lieb an, in meinem Inneren kribbelte alles, wenn sie gesagt hat das sie etwas gefühlt hat bei dem Kuss, das war doch gut, oder? Santana: "Sebastian, ich - ich glaube ich habe mich in dich verliebt." Ein neues Paar ♥ *Santana* Santana: "Sebastian, ich - ich glaube ich habe mich in dich verliebt." Er starrte mich einfach nur an, sagte nichts, blieb still, bis sich auf seinem Gesicht plötzlich ein Lachen ausbreitete das den ganzen Raum erstrahlen lies. Sebastian: "Du...Im ernst?" Ich lächelte auch. Alles würde gut werden. Santana: "Ja, ich mein du bist süß, witzig und du hast dich um mich bemüht." Sebastian: "Das habe ich wohl, aber so wie ich das jetzt einschätzen kann, hat es sich gelohnt." Er kam mir einen Schritt näher und stand nun genau vor mir. Unsere Nasenspitzen berührten sich. Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste mich. Ich erwiederte ihn. Und das war der beste Kuss allerzeiten. Ich war mir über meine Gefühle klar und ich weiß ich hatte richtig gehandelt, ja mit Sebastian würde ich glücklich werden.... First Dates (Provisions) *Santana* Ich saß gerade gelangweilt in Geschichte, als mein Handy vibrierte. Ich hatte eine Sms bekommen. Von Sebastian!!! Ich öffnete sie schnell. Seb: Hey :* Hast du heute Mittag schon was vor? San: Auch hey :* Nein ich glaube nicht, wieso? '' ''Seb: Ich wollte dich fragen ob du lust hast dich mit mir zu treffen? San: Ein Date? Seb: Wenn du willst ja :) San: Natürlich will ich! '' ''Seb: Okay, ich hol dich dann nach der Schule ab ;) San: Okay. Was machen wir? Ich bekam keine Antwort mehr, auf einmal war mir gar nicht mehr langweilig. Ich war völlich überdreht und aufgeregt. Ich hatte heute mein erstes Date mit meinem Freund, meinem FESTEN Freund!!! Das musste ich sofort mit Britt besprechen. Sie war wahrscheinlich in Mathe. Egal, das musste sein. S: Britt ♥ Ich brauche deine Hilfe!!! B: San ♥ Was ist los??? S: Sebastian ♥ B: Was hat er gemacht?! Hat er Schluss gemacht?! S: Nein!! Er hat mich um ein Date gebeten!!! ♥ B: Süüüüüüüüüüüüßßßß!!! S: Er will mich gleich nach der Schule abholen!!! Ich kann mich nicht mehr umziehen!! B: Oh :OO Scheiße, was machen wir jetzt?! S: Kein ahnung!! Britt, hilf mir!! Ich kann doch nicht so zu dem Date gehen! B: San du siehst super aus wie immer, aber ich versteh dich ♥ '' ''S: Danke Süße ♥ B: Kein Ding ♥ Hast du Lust mal wieder Krank zu spielen? :D S: Klar :D Du bist die Beste Danke ♥ B: Okay, wir sehen uns dann nach der Stunde ♥ First Date (Clothes) *Brittany* Santana und ich hatten es mal wieder geschafft. Wir saßen jetzt wild distkutieren und lachend in ihrem Auto und fuhren zu ihr um ein passendes Outfit zu finden. Als wir bei ihr in der Einfahrt parkten sprangen wir sofort aus dem Auto und rannten in ihr Zimmer hoch. Santana machte ihren Kleiderschrank auf und starrte hinein. "Probier einfach mal alles an. Ich würde sagen ein Kleid, oder ein Rock.." "Okay, dann mal los." Am Ende einigten wir uns auf ein Outfit. Sie sah wirklich bezaubernd aus. Jetzt konnte Sebastian kommen. Bald darauf klingelte auch schon die Haustür. "Britt! Er ist da!" Ich lachte und nahm sthumb|218px|So zieht sie sich an :) Denkt euch einfach die Säulen weg :D Aber sie sieht wirklich bezaubernd aus ♥ie in den Arm. "San, ich wünsch dir ein wunderschönes Date mit ihm. Ich will nachher alles hören wir telefonieren ja?" "Klar, Britt. Danke du bist die Beste. Ich liebe dich." "Ich dich auch, aber sag das nachher lieber zu ihm." "Haha." Sie lachte trotzdem. "Du solltest gehen." "Oh ja, danke nochmal!" Sie drückte mich nochmal fest und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich ruf dich an!" Dann rannte sie davon. Ich sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher... *Sebastian* Was machte Santana denn so lange? Ich hörte sie nur oben quitschen, wahrscheinlich mit Brittany. Ah, da kam sie schon. WOW! Sie sah einfach wunderschön aus, ganz anders als sonst, also nicht das sie sonst nicht gut aussah, aber ich sah sie meistens nur in ihrer Cheerios - Uniform. Sie hatte etwas schlichtes an, aber es passte perfekt zu ihr. Einfach nur perfekt. Sie lief auf mich zu. Als sie bei mir war nahm ich sie in den Arm und gab ihr einen langen Kuss. "Du bist wunderschön." "Danke, du siehst auch super aus." Ich nahm ihre Hand und hielt ihr die Autotür auf. Sie bedankte sich und stieg ein. Als ich auch saß, fingen wir beide an zu den Liedern im Radio zu singen. Und ihre Stimme! Einfach nur toll, sie sang zu jeden Lied und vermasselte nie einen Ton. Jedes Lied klang toll... First Date (The Date) *Sebastian* Bevor wir ankamen, hielt ich kurz an und kramte im Handschuhfach. "Was machst du?" "Ich habs gleich." Ich hatte schnell gefunden, was ich suchte und nahm das Tuch heraus, damit verband ich Santana die Augen. "Muss das wirklich sein?" "Ja, mein Schatz, es wird sich lohnen." Bald darauf waren wir da und ich nahm sie bei der Hand, damit sie nicht hinfiel. "Du kannst sie abnehmen." "Okey." Sie machte sie weg und blinzelte um sich ans Licht zu gewöhnen. "Wow." Sie lächelte und sah sich um. "Gefällts dir?" "Es ist wunderschön hier." "Finde ich auch. Wollen wir?" Wir standen am Seeufer an einem Waldrand. Mitten auf dem See war eine kleine Plattform, auf der ich eine Decke und ein paar Kissen bereitgelegt hatte. Und auch etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken. "Gerne, aber wie kommen wir dahin?" Ich grinste sie an, krempelte meine Jeans hoch und nahm sie dann in meine Arme, so das ich sie wie ein Baby in meinen Armen hielt. Ich trug sie bis zu der "Insel" und setzte sie dann darauf. Ich zog mich selber noch darauf. "Danke." Sie nahm mein Gesicht in die Hände und küsste mich. "Für dich mach ich alles." "Das merk ich mir." Ich lachte. *Santana* Er war einfach so unglaublich süß. Was er alles gemacht hatte. Schon allein was er sich für mich überlegt hatte war einfach wunderbar. Kein anderer Junge hätte oder hatte sich je die Mühe gemacht so etwas für mich auf die Beine zu stellen. So merkte ich auch das Sebastian es wirklich ernst mit mir meinte. "Möchtest du was essen?" "Ja, gerne." "Warte." Er lächelte mich mit seinem super süßen lächeln an, dann konzentrierte er sie auf seien Arbeit. "Fertig. Hier bitte." Er reichte mir den Teller und ich betrachtete ihn genauer. Darauf waren Kekse, ein Herz aus Himbeeren, das mit kleinen anderen Beeren gefüllt war. Am Telllerrand waren kleine, bunte Blumen. Es sah wunderschön aus. "Danke, es sieht toll aus." Ich beugte mich wieder zu ihm und gab Sebastian einen Kuss. "Ich hab doch gesagt, für dich mach ich alles." Als ich fertig war mit Essen, redeten wir eine Weile. "Der See ist schön. Das Wasser ist so klar und glitzert." "Ja, und es ist auch ganz warm." Er stand langsam auf. "Was machst du, Liebling?" Er grinste mich weiter an und hob mich wieder hoch. "Oh, nein! Sebastian lass mich runter!" Er lachte nur und warf mich ins Wasser und sprang dann hinterher... LG JustLoveKlaine ♥ Unerwartet *Sebastian* Irgendwann wurde es recht kalt, da wir nass waren, also fuhr ich sie nach Hause. Ich hatte keine Lust mich von ihr zu verabschieden. Ich weiß es war gerade erst unser erstes Date aber immerhin war sie meine Freundin und ich war frisch verliebt. Da war das doch normal. Zumindest für mich. Ich hielt vor ihrem Haus an, bewegte mich aber nicht vom Fleck, sie machte auch keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Sie sah mich schüchtern von der Seite an. "Ich will nicht gehen." "Ich will nicht das DU gehst." "Das Date war wunderschön. Danke." "Mir hat es auch gefallen, hast du Lust am Wochenende nochmal was zu machen?" "Ja, würde ich gerne." "Hast du vielleicht noch Lust mit rein zu gehen?" "Ahm.." Mein Antwort wäre sofort Ja, aber ich wusste nicht ob ich schon vorbereitet war ihre Mutter kennenzulernen. Aber wenn ich jetzt nein sagen würde, denkt sie wieder falsch von mir. Irgendwann musste ich sie eh kennenlernen, also wieso nicht jetzt? "Ja." "Okay, komm." Sie lächelte mich mit an das ihr ganzes Gesicht strahlte. Sie war so wunderschön. Ich nahm schüchter ihre Hand, aber als ich sie nicht losließ wurde ich sicherer. Sie schien das auch zu bemerken. "Sebastian du darfst immer meine Hand nehmen, du bist mein Freund." "Ich komme drauf zurück" Santana nahm ihre Schlüßel raus und schloss auf. Sie fürhte mich ins Haus und blieb dann im Gang stehnen. Ich nahm ihr die Jacke ab und zog dann auch meine aus. "Kann ich dich was fragen?" "Klar." Mir war doch noch etwas zum Thema Mutter eingefallen. "Hast du deinen Eltern schon gesagt das du einen Freund hast?" "Ja, ich hab ihnen von dir erzählt. Du deinen auch?" "Natürlich." "Ach, aber keine Sorge. Meine Eltern sind gerade nicht zu Hause. Mein Dad ist auf einer Geschäftsreise übers Wochenede und meine Mutter ist heute bei meiner Großmutter." Ich atmete erleichtert aus. "Keine Sorge, sie ist ganz lieb, sie hat sich echt gefreut das ich jemanden gefunden hab." "Ich freu mich auch das ich dich hab." "Du bist richtig süß." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste mich. "Santana, bist du das?" Wir schreckten auseinander als wir ihre Mutter im Gang sahen. Sie strahlte uns an. "Hey Mum, ich dachte du bist bei -? "Ja war ich auch, aber sie hatte noch einen Termin also bin ich früher wieder da." "Achso..:" "Willst du mir nicht jemanden vorstellen?" Ihr Blick schweifte zu mir und lächelte freundlich. "Oh - Ja. Ahm, Mum das ist Sebastian Smythe, mein Freund." Sie streckte mir die Hand entgegen die ich schüttelte. "Guten Tag, Mrs. Lopez." "Nenn mich doch bitte Maribel. Mrs. Lopez klingt so alt", lachte sie. "Okay, schön sie kennenzulernen, Maribel." Sie war sehr sympatisch auch wenn mir diese Situation ein bisschen peinlich war. Santana schien aber erfreut das wir uns gut verstanden. "Kommt doch mit in die Küche, da können wir uns ein bisschen unterhalten." Santana ging ihr hinterher und zog mich hintersich her. Ich setzte mich neben sie und ließ ihre Hand immernoch nicht los. "So Sebastian, gehst du auch auf die McKinley?" "Nein, ich gehe auf die Dalton Academy in Westerville. Ein Jungeninternat." "Wie habt ihr beiden euch denn kennengelernt?" Dieses mal sprach Santana: "Naja, am Anfang war Sebastian ziehmlich dumm und ich konnte ihn überhaupt nicht leiden, wir haben zusammen gesungen, dann hat er mich geküsst und ich war so überrascht das ich ihm eine gescheuert habe -" Sie erzählte immerweiter. "Alles in allem eine wunderschöne Geschichte. Du singst also auch Sebastian?" "Ja, unser Schulchor sind die Warblers. Ich bin aber nicht so gut wie ihre Tochter." "Glaub ihm kein Wort Mum! Er untertreibt total. Er ist der Leadsinger von den Warblers und einfach fantastisch." "Du bist ja richtig verliebt Santana. Es freut mich das du so glücklich bist." Santana schoß sofort die Röte ins Gesicht. "Ich hoffe du passt auch gut auf sie auf, Sebastian, ich hab sie schon lange nicht mehr so aufblühen sehen, als jetzt, wenn sie in deiner Gegenwart ist." "Ich gebe gut auf sie acht, versprochen." Telefongespräche 'Santana' Wir hatten noch lange mit meiner Mutter geredet, doch Sebastian musste bald gehen, immerhin dauerte die Fahrt nach Westerville mehr als zwei Stunden. Ich brachte ihn noch zur Tür. "Danke für diesen wunderschönen Tag." "Mir hat es auch gefallen. Ich ruf dich morgen an, okay?" "Mach das, ich freu mich. Gute Nacht." "Schlaf gut, Santana. Träum süß." Ich lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn kurz. "Bis zum Wochenende." Ich winkte ihm und wartete bis sein Wagen um die Ecke gebogen war, dann ging ich wieder hinein ins Warme. Ich ging in die Küche um mir ein Glas Wasser zu holen. "Ich geh ins Bett, Mama." "Gute Nacht, Spätzchen. Dieser Sebastian ist wirklich nett, ich hoffe das er dir nicht weh tut." "Das wird er nicht, da bin ich sicher. Gute Nacht." Ich rannte die Treppe hoch und legte mich, als ich meinen Schlafanzug anhatte ins Bett. Ich nahm meinen Laptop zu mir, um zu sehen ob Brittany noch wach war. Tatsächlich. Sie schrieb mich auch sofort an. Wenn ich mit ihr schrieb war ich automatisch immer so glücklich. Britt war einfach meine beste Freundin. Ich rief sie an, da so das Erklären besser ging... B: "Hey Sanny. Erzähl, wie wars?" S: "Hey Britt. Total schön. er war total süß und hat -" Ich erzählte ihr alles genau, so gut wie jeden seiner Wortlaute. B: "Ach, ich freu mich so für dich, du hast es so verdient glücklich zu sein." S: "Danke. Du bist die Beste, ich bin echt froh das ich dich hab. Aber jetzt du, wir läufts mit Artie?" B: "Ich hab dich echt lieb. Naja, wir haben uns heute gestritten" S: "Ich dich auch. Oh, tut mir leid, was ist passiert?" B: "Es war total schwachsinnig. Ich hab mit dir geredet und dir geholfen, dann bin ich ein bisschen zu spät zu unserem Date gekommen und er war deswegen sauer. S: "Oh nein! Das tut mir leid, Britt. Ich will nicht das ihr wegen mir streitet, tut mir so leid." B: "Mach dir keine Sorgen, du bist meine beste Freundin, da muss er damit klar kommen. Ich verbring genauso viel Zeit mit dir wie mit ihm und das wird sich auch nicht ändern." S: "Das wird hoffentlich wieder." B: "Natürlich wird das wieder. Du, Sanny, ich muss auflegen, bis morgen." S: "Okay, bis morgen. Schlaf gut, Süße." B: "Du auch, gute Nacht." Als sie aufgelegt hatte, lies ich mich in meine weichen Kissen sinken. Durchs Fenster sag ich den Sternenhimmel. Meine Gedanken schweiften zu Sebastian. Zwei Stunden waren wir voneinander entfernt, es ist zwar schade, das wir uns nicht so oft sehen konntem doch das war Sebastian eindeutig wert... Meine Freundin braucht mich 'Santana' Als ich heute in der Schule ankam wartete eine gutgelaunte Brittany auf mich. Zur Begrüßung küsste ich sie auf die Wange und hakte mich bei ihr unter. Zusammen gingen wir zum Unterricht. In der Pause war sie bei ihrem Freund, also stellte ich mich zu meinen anderen Glee Freundinnen und redete mit ihnen über den neuesten Tratsch der McKinley, bis mein Handy klingelte. Sebastian. Ich lief ein bisschen weg, bevor ich den Anruf annahm. Er wollte sich mit mir verabreden, ich sage natürlich zu, nur am Ende machte er eine seltsame Pause. Dann legte er auf, was wollte er wohl fragen? Bevor ich länger darüber nachdenken konnte, tippte mir jemand auf die Schulter. Ich zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum. Vor mir stand Brittany und hatte rote Augen, ihre Wangen glitzerten nass. "Oh Britt! Was ist los?" Ich nahm sie fest in den Arm und drückte sie an mich. Wenn Brittany weinte musste es etwas schlimmes sein, sonst war sie immer fröhlich und optimistisch. Deswegen mochte ich sie ja so gerne. Sie schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Ich verschränkte ihre Finger mit meinen und zog sie zum Mädchenklo. "Britt, was ist passiert?" "I-ich, Artie, er... wir haben Sch-schluss gemacht." Ein heftiger Weinkrampf schüttelte sie. Arite und Brittany waren so ein süßes Paar und sie liebten sich doch, was könnte die Beiden auseinander bringen? Doch ich wusste das ich sie nicht fragen sollte, erstmal musste ich eine Freundin für sie sein, der Rest würde sich schon noch ergeben. Ich nahm sie wieder in den Arm. "Alles gut, alles wird gut, du schaffst das. Wir schaffen das, alles gut." Irgendwann, die Pause war wahrscheinlich schon Ewigkeiten her, wurden die Tränen weniger und Brittany ruhiger. Sie schaffte es wieder in ihre Stunde zu gehen, wo wir reichlich Ärger bekamen aber das kümmerte uns herzlich wenig. In der Mittagspause verzogen wir uns mit dem Essen aus der Caferteria auf den Pausehof. Der war im Moment leer. Wir redeten über dies und das, ich wollte sie so gut wie möglich von Arite ablenken, auch wenn sie noch lange nicht über ihn hinweg sein würde. Ich war aber auch ziehmlich neugierig was passiert war. Aber solange Brittany wieder lachen konnte, war ich mehr als zufrieden. "Kannst du heute bei mir bleiben, Sanny?" "Klar, du kannst wenn du willst zu mir kommen, dann machen wir eine kleine, gemütliche Pyjama Party, wie wär's?" "Perfekt, danke!" "Für dich würd ich alles machen." Ich lächelte sie an. Mein Plan sie aufzuheitern schien zu funktionieren, doch was ich vergessen hatte war, das ich ja mit Sebastian verabredet war. Das fiel mir dann später auch ein. Ich schaute auf meine Uhr, er müsste gerade eine Pause habem, also rief ich ihn an. Seb: "San? Was ist los?" San: "Hey. Ahm.. ist es okay, wenn wir unser Date verschieben?" Seb: "Äh...ja. Kann ich fragen warum?" San: "Artie hat mit Brittany Schluss gemacht, sie braucht mich, tut mir leid." Seb: "Nein, schon okay. Ich versteh das. Dann morgen mittag?" San: "Da... da kann ich nicht. Ich hab Cheerio Training." Seb: "An einen Samstag?" San: "´Wir trainiren jeden Tag, da darf ich nicht fehlen. Bald sind Nationals, aber wenn du willst, kanns du zuschauen und wir unternehmen danach was, oder ich ruf dich an wenn wir fertig sind und du kommst dann, oder -" Seb: "Ich komme gern."San: "Okay, bis morgen. Es tut mir echt leid." Seb: "Alles okay, mach dir keine Gedanken. Bis dann." Ich hatte wieder das Gefühl, das er etwas sagen wollte, doch er blieb still. 'Zu Hause' Als ich daheim war, machte ich alles für einen pefekten Mädchenabend zurecht. Meine Mutter war sofort einverstanden, nachem ich ihr erzählt hatte, was passiert war. Oben in meinem Zimmer räumte ich meinen Nachttisch leer und dort alles draufzustellen. Keine 5 Minuten später standen dort: Popcorn, Chips, Gummibärchen, Red Vines und Marshmallows. Getränke stellte ich neben mein Bett mit Gläsern dazu. Auf meinem Bett stapelten sich die Kissen und neben meinem Fernseher die Dvds'. Auf meinem Schreibstisch standen ein paar Kerzen, die zusammen mit der Lichterkette über meinem Bett den Raum erhellten. Ich war gerade fertig, da klingelte es an der Tür. Ich lies sie herein und wir setzten uns aufs Bett. Wir lachten viel, sangen, redeten und aßen. Britt erzählte mir warum Artie Schluss gemacht hatte, das Thema verwarfen wir aber wieder schnell, da es nur Traurigkeit brachte. Er fand das ich und Brittany uns „Zu nahe“ standen, er dachte das wir mehr füreinander fühlen würden als das beste Freundinnen tun. Was aber nicht stimmte. Britt war immer mehr als glücklich und zufrieden gewesen mit Artie und ich war es mit Sebastian. Apropos Sebastian, der rief auch noch einmal an. Er wollte wissen ob meine Mutter wohl ein Problem hatte wenn wir morgen zusammen übernachten würden. Bei dem Vorschlag schlug mein Herz gleich höher und ich wurde nervös. Ich entschuldigte mich kurz bei Britt und ging zu meiner Mutter. Ich ließ sie kurz mit Sebastian reden, warum er sie selbst frage wollte weiß ich nicht, aber nachdem sie ihn mir wieder gegeben hatte, mit der Erlaubnis, strahlte sie richtig. Ich war ein bisschen misstrauisch gegenüber dem was er ihr erzählt haben könnte, das legte sich aber wieder als er sich süß wie immer von mir verabschiedete. Britt und ich machten uns einen wunderschönen Abend und schliefen dann spät in der Nacht zusammen in meinem Bett ein. Ich hoffe ich konnte ihr helfen… Am nächsten Morgen schliefen wir erst einmal aus und kochten uns dann Pfannenkuchen zum Frühstück. Kochen war immer Lust mit Britt. Wir aßen gemeinsam aus und räumten dann noch das Schlachtfeld auf, das wir in meinem Zimmer hinterlassen hatten. An der Tür verabschiedeten wir uns: „Danke für alles, Sanny. Du hast mir sehr geholfen.“ „Hab ich gerne gemacht, ich sehe dich nicht gerne traurig, das weißt du doch. Wir sehen uns nachher beim Training?“ „Wir sehen uns nachher beim Training“, bestätigte sie. Wir umarmten uns noch einmal, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Haus. Ich legte mich nochmal eine Weile hin, bevor ich aufstand, duschte und mich fertig machte. Ich versuchte den halben Tag meine Mutter zu bearbeiten, das sie mir sagte, über was sie mit Sebastian geredet hatte, aber sie blieb hart. „Du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren, mein Schatz“, sagte sie immer. Als es endlich Zeit zum Training war, machte ich mich in meiner Cheerio – Uniform auf den Weg zur Schule. Vor der Sporthalle warte ich auf Sebastian. Ich hatte ihn zwar nur einen Tag nicht gesehen aber ich hatte ihn echt vermisst… Ein zweites Date Als er kam, rannte ich ihm entgegen. Er schloss mich in seine Arme und vergrub das Gesicht in meinen Haaren. Lange blieben wir so stehen, bis ich irgendwann murmelte das wir los mussten, auch wenn es nicht gerade überzeugend klang. Er löste sich von mir, nicht bevor er mir noch einen Kuss aufgedrückt hatte. Zusammen, Hand in Hand, gingen wir hinein in die Halle, heute wurde drinnen trainiert, weil schlechtes Wetter war. Als wir reingingen, kam Britt zu uns, drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Backe und umarmte Sebastian. „Hi, Sebastian. Ich bin Brittany, Santanas beste Freundin, du kennst mich ja eigentlich schon aber ich wollte mich dir vorstellen, du bist ja jetzt nett. Aber wenn du meiner Sanny wehtust, muss ich dir weh tun, nur damit du verstehst, aber ich freu mich echt dich zu sehen.“ Sie strahlte ihn an. Das war meine Britt. Sebastian schaute zwar ein bisschen verwirrt lächelte aber. Als wir dann anfingen setzte er sich brav auf die Bühne und schaute uns zu. Erst mussten wir in der Halle viele Runden, zum Aufwärmen, joggen. Dann ging das richtige Training, mit Rädern, getanze und Pyramiden los. Sebastian sah ziemlich beeindruckt aus. Er hatte mich ja auch noch nie als Cheerio gesehen. Im Moment war ich Head – Cheerleader weil Quinn nicht bei uns war und Becky nicht mehr wollte, aber das war okay. Alle meinten ich mache meine Sache gut und auch Coach Sylvester war mehr als zufrieden mit mir. Nach 2 Stunden harten Training ließ uns der Coach endlich gehen, ich rannte kurz die Stufen zu meinem Freund hoch. „Hey, wir sind jetzt fertig, ich geh noch kurz hier duschen, du kannst vor der Schule warten, ich bin in 15 Minuten da, okay?“ Er nickte knapp, ich drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann ging ich den anderen hinterher zu den Duschen. Als ich fertig war zog ich mich um. Ich hatte andere Sachen in einer Tasche mitgenommen, ich wollte nicht in der Uniform zu dem Date gehen. Ich zog mir mein weißes schlichtes, Knielanges Kleid an, und dazu noch ein bunter Schal, das ging, da es heute nicht kalt war. Dann band ich meine Haare noch zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Ich verabschiedete mich von allen und lobte sie für ein gutes Training, dann nahm Britt mir wieder das Versprechen ab, das ich sie anrufen würde, sie war total ausgeflippt als ich ihr erzählt habe, das wir zusammen übernachten würden. Dann ging ich endlich hinaus und setzet mich zu meinem Freund ins Auto. „Hey.“ „Hi. Wow, du siehst wunderschön aus“, sagte er und musterte mich. „Danke“, gab ich zurück und wurde ein bisschen rot dabei. Auf der Fahrt, wohin wollte er mir nicht verraten, redeten wir über unsere letzten Tage. Mit ihm zu reden fiel mir so leicht – es war wie mit Brittany. Irgendwann hielt er an und verband mir dann die Augen. „Sebastian“, quengelte ich. Ich hasste es nicht zu wissen wo ich war. Er führte mich eine Zeit lang, dann nahm er die Augenbinde ab. Wir standen vor einem großen Baum. Hä? Was wollten wir denn hier? „Wo sind wir hier?“ „Wir sind auf einem erweiterten Teil des Grundstücks von Dalton, hier haben wir Warblers eine Art Baumhaus gebaut, da will ich mit dir hoch. Komm.“ Er ging voraus die Strickleiter hinauf, ich folgte ihm dann zögernd. Wow! Das Baumhaus war riesig. Ich konnte mich sogar gerade hinstellen. Dann sah ich mich genauer um. An der hinteren Wand des Baumhauses, lagen 2 Schlafsäcke auf dem Boden, auf dem Boden war eine Luftmatratze, das es nicht so hart war. Dann noch viele, viele Kissen. Rechts neben dem „Bett“ war eine Kiste, auf der Getränke und eine Box, in der vermutlich etwas zu essen war, standen. Links davon eine Reihe von Kerzen. An beiden Wänden waren Fenster, die man mit Vorhängen verdecken konnte. Es gab sogar eine richtige Tür mit Schloss! Die hatte Sebastian gerade geschlossen. „Wow, so etwas macht ihr einfach mal in eurer Freizeit?“ Er lachte. „Nein. Das war ein Projekt für die Schule, ein paar Warblers haben es gebaut und dann für alle Warblers freigegeben. Ich hab gefragt ob ich es für heute haben kann und sie haben zugestimmt, deine Mutter war auf einverstanden und ich habe gehofft das es dir gefällt also – ” „Du hast gehofft das es mir gefällt?! Was denkst du denn? Es ist wunderschön hier. Du bist einfach toll! Danke, danke, danke!“ Ich fiel ihm in die Arme. Er schlang seine um mich und küsste mich… Ein paar Stunden später, es war dunkel und kalt geworden, lagen wir in unseren Schlafsäcken, hielten Händchen und schauten durch die Fenstern den Sternenhimmel an. Neben uns leuchteten die Kerzen. Wir hatten wundervoll zu Abend gegessen – auch wenn es nur Sandwiches waren. Der Tag mit Sebastian war einfach toll gewesen. Jetzt lagen wir hier und ich war einfach nur glücklich. Ich zitterte aber ein bisschen weil mir so kalt war. Meine Mutter hatte Sebastian eine Tasche mit Sachen die ich für heute Nacht brauchen könnte gepackt und Sebastian gegeben, das war echt nett und lieb aber sie hatte mir eine kurze Hose und ein Top eingepackt, was jetzt doch recht kalt war. Ich spürte Sebastians Blick auf mir. „Ist dir kalt?“ „Ein bisschen“, gab ich zu. Er war eine Weile still, seine Stirn war gerunzelt als würde er ernsthaft über etwas nachdenken. Dann lächelte er ein bisschen, machte den Reisverschluss von seinem Schlafsack auf und schlug ihn zurück, dann streckte er den Arm nach mir aus. „Komm her.“ Ich lächelte über sein Angebot – darüber hatte er also nachgedacht – als ob ich dazu jemals nein sagen würde! Ich schlüpfte von meinem Schlafsack in seinen und somit in seine warmen Arme. Er schlang sie um mich und ich kuschelte mich noch näher an ihn heran. Es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl so nah bei ihm zu liegen. „Gute Nacht, Santana.“ „Ich will nicht dass der Tag zu Ende geht.“ Er lachte. „Ich auch nicht, er war wirklich, wirklich schön, aber wir haben morgen auch noch den ganzen Morgen. Wir können das gerne mal wiederholen, wenn du das möchtest.“ „Ja, das wäre toll, es ist so schön hier mit dir.“ „Mir gefällt es auch, mein Schatz.“ Mein Herz schlug sofort viel, viel schneller. Er hatte mich Schatz genannt, das war das erste Mal! Aber es war total süß von ihm – ich meine er durfte das ja, er war mein Freund, aber ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Ich hatte auch schon darüber nachgedacht so etwas zu sagen, war aber immer zu feige gewesen. Er sah wohl das ich grinste, denn er drückte mir einen Kuss aufs Haar. Ich drehte mich in seinen Armen, was ein bisschen kompliziert weil der Schlafsack dann doch etwas eng war, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Er sah mich an, lächelte sanft. „Ich liebe dich, Sanny.“ Jetzt schlug mein Herz noch höher. Jetzt wusste ich was er heute am Telefon zu mir sagen wollte, es sich aber nicht getraut hatte. Oh, war er süß. „Ich liebe dich auch, Sebastian.“ Jetzt strahlte er förmlich und gab mir nochmal einen Kuss. Heute war ein perfekter Tag gewesen. Wie hätte er besser enden können als in Sebastians Armen, der zu mir gerade die schönsten 3 Worte dieser Welt gesagt hatte? Eins war klar, im Moment war ich das glücklichste Mädchen auf dem ganzen Planeten! Unsere Zukunft '♥ ' ''Santana' ' Mittlerweile waren Sebastian und ich über 6 Jahre zusammen und haben uns ein gemeinsames Leben aufgebaut. Wir hatten ein kleines schönes Haus in der Nähe von Lima, damit wir unsere Familien regelmäßig sehen konnten. In genau zwei Wochen ist unsere Hochzeit und ich war aufgeregt wie nie. Unser erstes Kind war unterwegs, in genau 4 Monaten würden wir unseren kleinen Engel in unseren Händen halten können. Eins war mir klar, ich hatte damals alles richtig gemacht auf Sebastian zu vertrauen und mit ihm eine Beziehung anzufangen. Sonst würde ich jetzt nie in den Armen eines wunderbaren Mannes liegen, der mich liebte und den ich liebte. Ich hätte mir nie ein schöneres Leben vorstellen können und war einfach nur rundum glücklich. '- Ende - ' '♥ ' Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:+12